nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Wade Thornton
Wade Thornton-Atchinson is Clara, Harper, and Charlotte's cousin and a first cousin once removed of Jessalyn Thornton. Biography Ghost of Thornton Hall Wade comes to Blackrock Island when Jessalyn Thornton goes missing, but absolutely refuses to go inside the house. He is a firm believer in the paranormal, saying that he doesn't even need belief because he has proof. He knows Charlotte's ghost is haunting Thornton Hall. Wade calls Savannah Woodham, a paranormal expert, to help investigate Jessalyn's disappearance, but a frightened Savannah sends Nancy instead. Wade is clearly disappointed by this turn of events and after talking to them both, Nancy discovers why: they used to date. Wade met Savannah at an old bookstore while they were both researching the Thorntons. Savannah says she didn't leave Wade because of him, she left because she was too scared to stand up to the darkness in his family. Wade is a melancholy, gruff man convinced that the Thornton wealth sprung from blood money. He appears to be constantly torn two ways, one side fondly remembering happy memories at Blackrock Island and reminiscing over its beauty in the summer, the other side tormented by the grief and deaths that have soaked into the walls of Thornton Hall. Nancy is told by many people to be wary of Wade, whom they all seem to mistrust. When Nancy mentions to Clara that he seems like a nice guy, she merely tells the detective that Wade has clearly neglected to tell her about his time spent in jail. When Nancy asks Wade why he went to jail, Wade eventually tells her that he had heard conditions at a Thornton factory were not good, so he went to check it out and found that the employees were locked inside to meet a quota. He grew furious at the sight of the padlock and broke in, destroying one of the machines in a fit of rage. Clara pressed charges because he broke the law and scared the workers half to death. She says she wanted him to learn a lesson about law breaking and planned to drop the charges, but was unable to stop the ball from rolling and Wade got sent to jail for a year. Wade says that she would visit him in jail just to laugh at him through the glass. These events led him to harbor a lot of anger towards Clara. If Nancy doesn't save Jessalyn and Harper from the fire at the end of the game, the women are hospitalized and both Colton and Wade refuse speak to Nancy. If Nancy chooses to save herself instead of Clara, Nancy mentions in her letter to Ned that Wade has disappeared. Savannah tries to get back in contact with Wade, but her letters return back to her unopened. If Nancy does save Clara, Wade and Jessalyn track down Harper, who had vanished shortly after the fire. After an extensive search, they manage to find her and convince her to rejoin the family. Jessalyn (who has taken over the family business) offers Wade a position on the board, tasking him with keeping tabs on the company's labor force. Nancy imagines he'll take Jessalyn up on the offer once he's back from seeing Savannah, who has invited him to come see her. Trivia * Wade is a big fan of a band called the Gimbletucky Boys, believing that their lyrics "equal the Greek poets". * Wade's mother called his father "the king of slamming doors". * Wade's father used to take him out to the cemetery. Quotes * "I fell for Savannah like a Black Tuesday banker. In the end, the landing was just as rough." * "Jail's not a fun place and they don't let you leave." * "Long as it’s been growing, the Thornton family tree has been split down the middle, the evil roots always trying to strangle out the good. I used to think I was on the side of good." * "I don't speak ill of the dead, 'specially not when they're staring up at the soles of my boots." * "Life is a quest for the truth, is it not? And death has a way of stripping away all pretenses." Gallery Wade (2).jpg Category:Ghost of Thornton Hall Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Thornton Family